Combine Portal
by mah29732
Summary: Jack has heard of the Combine and their portals that can possibly even help him go back to his own time.
1. A Vortigaunt's Story

Combine Portal

Chapter 1: A Vortigaunt's Story

A certain Samurai Jack sat peacefully in a tent for which a Vortigaunt refugee had built. The vortigaunt had escaped the clutches of the notorious Combine, and Jack was interested especially in their technology of opening up portals, eve one possibly back to his own time period.

"I must warn you samurai" said the vortigaunt refugee, "my people have fled our homes due to the rise of the Combine, they have become great allies of your arch foe Aku who has allowed them to enter Earth to acquire more resources for their own agenda."

"They indeed used their technology to open up portals right?" asked Jack.

"Definitely" continued the vortigaunt refugee, "as for the rest of your kind, your human species as well as my own people are slaves to the Combine in that part of the planet."

"Where can I find them?" asked Jack.

"They are located at City 17" continued the vortigaunt refugee, "I dare not travel there ever again, it is too gruesome of a memory for me, what horrible thing to experience, never venture there."

"But I must find a way back to my home" continued Jack.

"Very well" sighed the vortigaunt refugee who felt his warnings went unheard as he then gave the samurai directions, "follow these directions, and they shall lead you to City 17, but be warn samurai, the Combine are not like your arch foe Aku."

As the samurai took the directions, about a few minutes later as he began to travel in the wastelands heading toward City 17, Aku who was in his lair noticed it.

"Bah, that samurai thinks he can find others to teleport him back to his own time" laughed Aku to which Aku then turned on the communicator that belonged to Wallace Breen who was the head of City 17, "Mr. Breen there is one pesky guest approaching City 17."

"If it is Gordon Freeman, we're mostly focusing on the possible location of him" continued Breen.

"Well, put Samurai Jack on your list" continued Aku, "so long as I am in charge of this planet, you shall obey my orders, if you want your resources."

"Fine, we'll put an alert out for this Samurai Jack" continued Breen.

"Good, good" laughed Aku to which he turned off the communicator to Breen, "let's see how far the samurai goes without even making it within the city limits."

As Samurai Jack continued his trek across the wasteland, he finally came toward the location of the notorious City 17, as he could see, there were city scanners that were hovering about the city, one city scanner popped right up surprising the samurai and took a photo of him. It was quite a bright light for the samurai, nearly blinding him, as he had to cover the light. The city scanner then hovered off, and the samurai moved on into City 17. First stop for the samurai was the main city hall, he could see how totalitarian the entire City 17 was indeed.

"I am afraid we're going to have to confiscate your weapon sir" said the metro police officer to the samurai.

"What for?" asked Jack.

"Just come with me" said the metro police officer.

Jack knew he wasn't under arrest, but felt strange to why if Aku had connections with the Combine, why wasn't he arrested yet? The metro police officer took Jack to a secluded location within the city hall, and typically enough revealed himself to be Barney Calhoun.

"Samurai Jack, you're famous amongst the rebels!" laughed Barney, "If you were seeking out Gordon Freeman, you just missed him only by a few minutes."

"There is resistance here?" asked Jack.

"Yeah, but we try to keep things on a low profile here" continued Barney, "I can give you the directions where Gordon Freeman went."

"Listen, I must find a way to get to the Combine's portals" continued Jack.

"What kind of reason would you want to do that for?" asked Barney.

"I need to find a way back to my own time" continued Jack.

"Really, hmm, well, I do know the Combine are smart enough to be at least able to do that" continued Barney, "why don't you meet up with Gordon Freeman and the others, they'll know what to do when we take the Citadel that has one of those portals"

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door, to which Barney puts back his metro police officer disguise.

"Open up, we want to interrogate the samurai" said the head metro police officer.

"Well, I better let you do your job here" laughed Barney as he then opened up the door.

"That's the samurai wanted by Aku!" shouted the head metro police officer.

"I was er, just leaving to let you guys handle it" said Barney as he then headed off.

As the metro police officers whom were still there drew their weapons on the samurai, Jack took out his sword and sliced their weapons in half, he then knocked each one of them out without any problems at all. Even Barney was quite impressed as he was leaving.

"Remember what I said about meeting up with Gordon, good luck" said Barney as he finally went off.

The samurai knew more of the metro police officers were on their way to take him down, so the samurai quickly headed to the storage area and began to climb up, and leaped out. But as the samurai thought he was going to be safe, city scanners started to swarm around the samurai, and take pictures to which the samurai had enough and began to draw his sword and slice the city scanners in half destroying each one that came his way.


	2. Searching for Gordon Freeman

Chapter 2: Searching for Gordon Freeman

The samurai kept on making his way across the city as he sliced the city scanners that came his way. He eventually came across a railroad tracks, with Combine soldiers onboard some of the trains.

"That's the wanted samurai!" cried one of the Combine soldiers.

As the Combine soldiers started to get out of the cars of the train, the samurai made a mad dash across the tracks avoiding getting hit by the flying bullets that were coming his way.

"The samurai is around here, search for him!" ordered an elite Combine soldier as he led a squad of regular Combine soldiers.

The Combine squad continued to make their trek in trying to search for the samurai, but the samurai himself was indeed hiding among the cargo of a train that had stopped, and eventually managed to elude the Combine soldiers for the time being. Jack finally is able to head toward what seemed like an abandon building of some sort in the area, as the Combine soldiers continued to search for the samurai with no luck, the samurai leaps up some boxes that were placed near the wall, and leaps in through an open window into the building. But before the samurai could see where he was, he is knocked out by someone. A few minutes later, the lights are turned on within the building itself revealing to be a woman and a scientist.

"He doesn't seem like he's a member of the Combine, Alyx" said Dr. Kleiner.

"Sorry, I just can't be too careful about that" continued Alyx.

"Wait a second, I know who he is, he's the famous Samurai Jack!" continued Dr. Kleiner.

"Samurai Jack?" cried Alyx as she then began to untie the samurai, "Sorry about hitting you over the head like that, we thought you were part of the Combine."

"It's alright, I need your help in locating the Combine portal so that I can go back to my own home time period" continued Jack, "and defeat Aku once and for all, so this future may never happen again."

"The notorious Combine may indeed have those capabilities, but we need to capture one of their Advisers if we are going to do something like that" continued Dr. Kleiner.

"I can help in anyway I can" continued Jack.

"We'll see, Gordon Freeman was already teleported out of here" continued Alyx, "perhaps it'd be possible you can catch up with him."

"We had some problems with our own portals" continued Dr. Kleiner as the samurai was shown his way to the chamber, "we used Gordon Freeman and teleported him to where Alyx is supposed to meet up with him."

"The odd thing is, he hasn't contacted us yet" said Alyx.

"So, you want me to follow his path?" asked Jack.

"Definitely" continued Dr. Kleiner.

"Very well, if it'll take more time for me to reach the Combine portal, then it should be that" continued Jack.

Jack stepped onto the chamber, to which Alyx and Dr. Kleiner began to setup everything for the samurai. The chamber itself began to start up, and the portal began to ignite within the chamber. The samurai could feel its energy flow through, to which the samurai was eventually teleported away from the facility itself, and once again through the railways. The samurai dashed across the railways and headed toward a network of canals that were within the area to avoid the Combine soldiers whom were still searching for him. He eventually headed toward the sewers of City 17 which were quite smelly for the samurai. Suddenly, as the samurai came onto a platform to rest, he heard an odd noise, it came from a headcrab that was within the area.

"Aw, you don't seem to be that harmful" said Jack as he leaned toward the headcrab not knowing what harm the headcrab could do.

Suddenly the headcrab leaped toward the samurai with its claws, but the samurai took out his sword and quickly had to stop the headcrab in its tracks for sure.

"What kind of creature are you?" asked Jack as he examined the deceased headcrab.

Suddenly more headcrabs began to hop down from the ceiling of the sewers.

"One thing for sure, these creatures are not from Aku!" cried Jack as he began to make a run for it.

Back in the lair of Aku, the shape-shifting wizard was impressed that the aliens from the old Xen world that the Combine had taken over were indeed following the samurai.

"Hmm, impressive with these little creatures" said Aku as he examined how gruesome these headcrabs were, "but just wait until that samurai runs into the headcrab zombies! But perhaps I should make these zombies stronger with my own powers."

As the samurai continued to make his trek within the canal system and avoiding the headcrabs that were following him, the samurai eventually found a manhole, for which he then climbed up, and found himself in an abandon dark town which was known as Ravenholm.

"Whatever went through here wasn't kind" said Jack as he looked around.

Suddenly, the samurai heard an odd noise or two that was heading for his direction, it didn't sound good for the samurai, for which the samurai then had to make a mad dash across the cemetery of the town itself. It was just then that Aku was observing the samurai trying to outrun some headcrab infested zombies within the town itself.

"Bah, these zombies look weak" said Aku as he examined them as how easy they were in likely going to be sliced by the samurai's sword, "perhaps my magic can help them."

Aku's dark magic indeed was able to make these zombies run faster and be quite strong, as Aku himself began to take control over these zombies themselves. One large zombie was personally taken over by Aku himself.

"Aw, yes, that's better" laughed Aku as he absorbed the large zombie under his control, "now for the rest of you."

As Aku did just that, the samurai wasn't aware that his arch foe Aku had indeed taken over the town's headcrab infested zombies as his own personal minions whom were going to hunt down the samurai for good.


	3. Battle of Ravenholm

Chapter 3: Battle of Ravenholm

The samurai very well knew he could hear some unnatural sounds throughout the abandon town of Ravenholm as he traveled through its cemetery, he could hear the howls all around him. But suddenly, as Aku was indeed gaining control over Ravenholm's zombies, the samurai soon heard nothing from the zombies themselves.

"It seems it is quiet, too quiet" said Jack.

Suddenly a zombie popped right up being obviously controlled by Aku and charged at the samurai with quite a fast speed, the samurai was easily able to use his sword and slice up the zombie before it could do any damage.

"Oh samurai, we're hunting for you!" laughed Aku's voice throughout Ravenholm.

Then came more fast moving zombies whom were leaping from roof top to roof top, as they gazed down at the samurai, they leaped toward him, but Jack was quick enough to use his sword to stop them in time.

"Is this the best you can do?" asked Jack to his arch foe Aku.

"I have much more in store for you samurai" laughed Aku.

As the samurai headed out of the cemetery, there were rows of poison zombies heading toward him, Jack was able to dodge their attacks quite easily, but the poison headcrabs were indeed following the samurai in numbers.

"There is nothing that you can do to escape from my pets!" laughed Aku.

The samurai climbed up some buildings within the town itself to avoid the headcrabs, but suddenly he soon faced more fast moving zombies whom were running toward the samurai. Jack was able to use his sword with ease to stop each one in its tracks. He eventually headed for the town square, but as the samurai leaped down, there were an entire row of several zombies whom were waiting for the samurai with one large zombie that Aku was indeed controlling.

"Samurai, samurai, samurai, you will not be able to make it pass me nor my zombie army" laughed Aku, "as you can see, my black magic can indeed control these zombies with ease, they are able to obey my every command as well."

"You'll never elude me from my destiny!" roared Jack.

"Destiny?" laughed Aku, "Your destiny ends here, right here at Ravenholm!"

Aku then signals the zombies to attack Jack, to which the samurai was able to outwit most of them with his sword. The shape-shifting wizard then charged at the samurai while controlling the large zombie, and then was able to pick up the samurai and throw him across the town square and into the fountain.

"Samurai, you will surrender to me, and make things easier, or there shall be more pain to come" said Aku.

"I'd rather be in pain than to surrender to you" said Jack.

"Defiant until the very end" laughed Aku.

Aku made another charge at Jack, destroying much of the fountain, and plunging the samurai through several walls of a few buildings. The shape-shifting wizard who was controlling the large zombie pinned the samurai down against the wall.

"Samurai, you've been defeated by me" laughed Aku, "there is nothing more that you can possibly do!"

But as Aku was about to end the samurai's life, several rounds of bullets could be heard from the distance as his zombie army had company.

"Who dares disrupt Aku?" roared Aku.

It was none other than Gordon Freeman himself who just got out of the cemetery and was still fighting off some of the zombies that were not under Aku's control.

"Bah, I guess I'll have to do Wallace Breen's work for him" said Aku as he left a weaken samurai.

As Gordon Freeman continued to fire his weapons at the oncoming zombies, Aku himself appeared before Freeman.

"Mortal, I am giving you a chance to surrender to the all mighty Aku, namely me" said Aku, "and let's hope this will be less painful."

Suddenly, a rocket was fired by Freeman targeting Aku, but did no damage since Aku was immune.

"Bah, be that way pest" said Aku, "zombies, do your work."

Gordon Freeman did his best to fight off the zombies, but his weapons were obviously going to be useless against fighting Aku. He eventually found Samurai Jack still injured from the fight he had with Aku.

"My sword" said Jack to Gordon Freeman, "use my sword, it'd hurt Aku."

Freeman indeed took the samurai's advice, as he then began to slice away at the zombies with Jack's sword, he then eventually used it against Aku for which the shape-shifting wizard screamed in pain.

"Bah, the sword!" roared Aku.

Aku then used his laser eyes to target Freeman, to which Freeman ran across the town square, and grabbed Jack and began to run off. Aku wasn't pleased by this at all, for which after abandoning the zombies that he once controlled decided to pay Wallace Breen a visit, along with some Advisors whom were instructing him on a few more orders.

"Breen!" roared Aku as he arrived at the Citadel.

"Lord Aku, I did not expect you to arrive" said Breen.

"Your Advisor allies better get to it in having the Combine forces go after Samurai Jack, he is currently on the run with this Gordon Freeman you so despise" said Aku.

"Freeman has been quite troublesome for us" said Breen, "we haven't been able to locate him."

"Well, he was last spotted carrying an injured Samurai Jack out of Ravenholm" continued Aku.

"We'll send all available forces to find those two" said Breen.

"Good, good" said Aku, "I shall be here at the Citadel, just when for the samurai might arrive."


	4. Patched Up

Chapter 4: Patched Up

Gordon Freeman was indeed making his way with an injured Samurai Jack to a rebel camp a few miles away. The samurai was wounded with his recent battle with his arch foe Aku, and Aku wasn't happy that the samurai was able to outwit him with the aid of an ally. Gordon eventually managed to make his way to the camp where Alyx was there to greet him who already had arrived on scene.

"Good, you found the samurai" said Alyx.

"Yes, but he's injured, we need to help him out as best as we can" said Gordon.

"I'll get to work on him right away" said Alyx.

But as the rebel doctors were helping the samurai, within the samurai's own subconscious, the mysterious G-Man appeared before Jack in a dream.

"Who are you?" asked Jack to the G-Man.

"Samurai Jack are you called in this time period?" asked G-Man, "It seems you have come at the right moment in time for this event. The Combine have scattered my clients from the Xen world, and are set to take over your world."

"What does this have to do with me?" asked Jack.

"You can prevent it all samurai, like you should" said G-Man, "if you go back in time, and face Aku thanks to the help of the Combine, you will only help delay Earth's inevitable future, where the Combine themselves run the show instead of your arch foe Aku. Aku only allowed them in, along with a variety of other inter-galactic empires to take Earth's resources for their own."

"So you're saying that my whole point in going to the portal at the Citadel is meaningless?" asked Jack.

"No, you must make that decision yourself" continued G-Man, "I can only help you so much, anyway, it's time for you to wake up. Wake up samurai, wake up!"

Suddenly like G-Man stated in Jack's dream, Jack indeed woke up to find himself in a hospital bed in a tent. Alyx along with Dr. Kleiner came in along with Gordon.

"Samurai Jack, I'm so glad you are alive" said Dr. Kleiner.

"At least I can have some help here in liberating these people" said Gordon.

"If you say these Combine portals can send people back in time, then I say it wouldn't hurt to help our friend here out" added Alyx.

"Agreed" continued Dr. Kleiner, "but the Citadel itself is heavily guarded, there's no chance that anyone of us, nor even our double agents can get close enough to tinker with the portal itself."

"I'll help provide the distractions needed" said Jack as he got up from his bed.

"But, you're in no condition" said Dr. Kleiner.

"Give me a chance here, it's my fight as well" said Jack.

Gordon Freeman then handed Jack his sword to which the four headed out to meet up with the rebel troops.

"Alright, it's time to have the assault on City 17's Citadel and take control over it" said Alyx, "Wallace Breen's ruin has come to an end, and it'd come with the help of a close ally of ours, Samurai Jack."

The rebels cheered on Jack to which the samurai smiled back, about a few hours later, the rebels were indeed ready for the assault on the Citadel, Gordon and Alyx went first inside to help sabotage the Citadel from within first, while Jack was going to lure the Combine forces outside the Citadel. Jack, and a few rebels were waiting outside the Citadel's gates, when some Combine soldiers noticed them, along with a Hunter they brought along.

"Intruders!" shouted one of the Combine soldiers.

"Fire!" ordered the Elite Combine soldier leading the group.

The Combine soldiers then began to fire at the rebels whom fired back, Jack was able to dodge the oncoming bullets coming his way, and took out his sword and sliced the weapons of the Combine soldiers. The Combine soldiers resorted to hand-to-hand combat which resulted them in being defeated by the samurai. The Hunter then charged at the samurai at full speed, Jack instead aimed his sword cutting right through the Hunter ending its life.

"Now that's come action!" laughed one of the rebels.

The rebels then charged at the remaining Combine soldiers and were able to defeat them quite easily. Once they made it into the gates of the Citadel, the rebels split up and took positions to take out more Combine soldiers while Jack moved on ahead. The samurai sliced up several Combine soldiers who didn't even have a chance against the samurai as they came his way. But as the samurai was heading up to where Wallace Breen's office was located, unknown to the samurai, his two friends Gordon and Alyx were already captured by Wallace and the Combine forces. A certain Aku watching them was very pleased that the samurai will indeed be falling into the trap soon.

"Good, good" said Aku, "it seems these two will no longer cause trouble for you."

"Yes indeed Lord Aku" said Breen, "Gordon Freeman has been very troublesome for us lately, the samurai you speak of should join them shortly."

Indeed, Wallace and Aku were right, and also wrong, they were wrong in the fact the Combine soldiers whom were going to apprehend the samurai were flown right across the room as the samurai himself knocked them out before they could make their moves on him. The samurai gazed as his two friends were prisoners of Wallace Breen and Aku himself.

"Aku, you'll let these two go or I shall make you!" roared Jack in a defiant mood.

"So, it's all come to this samurai?" laughed Aku, "Well, then bring it on then."


	5. Fighting Aku at the Citadel

Chapter 5: Fighting Aku at the Citadel

Gordon along with Alyx were still in their prison pods as they watched helplessly as Aku and Jack went into battle.

"There is nothing that'll stop me now from destroying you samurai" laughed Aku as he then ignited his laser eyes and then began to fire at the samurai.

The samurai dodged the lasers and then used his sword to slice open the prison pods holding Gordon and Alyx.

"We have to get to the Combine's portal fast before Wallace escapes!" cried Alyx.

"But what about sending me back in time?" asked Jack to Alyx.

"Sorry, there's too much going on" continued Alyx.

As the two escaped while fighting off some Combine soldiers, Aku continued to shoot his lasers at Jack to which Jack was able to dodge them quite easily. The shape-shifting wizard took out his large claw and tried to swipe it at Jack for which the samurai used his sword slicing Aku making the shape-shifting wizard cry in pain.

"You shall pay for that samurai!" roared Aku.

Aku then changed himself into a rhinoceros and then began to charge at the samurai. The samurai leaped over Aku, and sliced Aku again with his sword. The shape-shifting wizard then changed himself into a scorpion and then tried to use the stinger at the samurai. Every time the stinger tried to target the samurai, Jack was able to leap over it, and then eventually got the chance to slice it with his sword.

"Bah, this has gone far enough!" roared Aku as he then changed himself into a dragon.

Aku breathed fire all over the place, even trying to target Jack who leaped right out of the way in the nick of time. The shape-shifting wizard then charged at the samurai who then swung his sword again slicing the shape-shifting wizard. The shape-shifting wizard was in agony and ended up fleeing the battle preventing Jack from finishing him off.

"Bah, until we meet again samurai!" cried Aku as he floated off.

Jack placed back his sword, and ran toward where Gordon and Alyx were trying to stop Wallace from entering the Combine's portal.

"It's the portal!" cried Jack as he noticed it.

"I do not think you should go in there Jack" said Alyx.

"But there must be a way where we can prevent him from entering through and find me a way back to my own time" said Jack.

"Sorry Jack, but that portal has to go" continued Alyx.

Gordon along with Jack trekked toward the area where Wallace Breen was about to escape the portal. Obviously the portal was generated from a main generator within the Citadel, as Gordon began to fire his weapon at the generator, Jack thought for a moment on what the G-Man said in his dream on what he should do. Wallace was getting closer and closer about to enter the portal.

"There is no way you can stop me" laughed Wallace as he was making his escape through an elevator leading up to the portal.

Jack knew there was one way to help close the portal, so the samurai took out his sword, aimed carefully at the generator and threw it. The sword broke through the shield of the generator, and then hitting the generator itself.

"No, you fool, what of you done?" roared Wallace as he couldn't believe he was entering a portal that was going to self-implode on itself.

Suddenly the rebels along with Gordon and Alyx began to escape the Citadel along with the remaining Combine soldiers. It would soon be all over as there was a large explosion, to which turned the Citadel into rubble, with Wallace Breen gone for good.

"Where's Jack?" cried Alyx as they began to search the rubble of the Citadel.

As the two searched, they found the samurai picking up his sword and placed it back. The samurai then turned to the two.

"I'm sorry, my fight is somewhere else, and it is not here" said Jack.

"We understand" said Gordon.

"Good luck Samurai Jack" said Alyx.

Jack eventually leaves City 17, as the rebels take over it in trying to lead its refugees out of the city to safety. The scene ends with the samurai looking back at City 17 and leaving it for good knowing he'd have to find another way home instead.


End file.
